


酒吧一夜

by VioletPassion



Series: 酒吧一夜 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, bar brawl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 一个漂亮的红头发女人和一个醉鬼走进一间酒吧。





	酒吧一夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lady Said No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834727) by [Sabriel (the_one_a_m_writer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_a_m_writer/pseuds/Sabriel). 



一个漂亮的红发女人走进了酒吧。

 

“漂亮”显然还不足以形容。她美呆了。她的皮肤细致光滑，饱满的嘴唇像她脖子上挂着的红宝石一样鲜艳夺目。一件紧身小黑裙勾勒出她窈窕有致的身材。她走向吧台，吸引了半酒吧人的注意力。

 

女人用涂成亮红色的指甲敲了敲吧台：“一杯伏特加马提尼。”

 

“马上就来。”酒保布雷克说，“在等人吗？”

 

“或许吧。”她随意地说，扫视着酒吧。

 

她看起来和这地方格格不入。这儿的常客可戴不起这么昂贵的戒指和手镯。不过今晚的客人确实不同寻常：不少穿着商务套装的男男女女坐在各个角落，这可有点古怪。

 

 

一个鼻青脸肿、醉醺醺的男人一头栽进酒吧。

 

这家伙是来找事的，布雷克想。瞧他那样子就知道。

 

醉鬼走到漂亮女人身边，靠在吧台上：“你好，美人。”他招呼道。

 

女人背过身去，迅速把自己的酒从吧台上端起来拿在手里。

 

“嗷，看来你对我有点意见。让我请你喝一杯吧？”

 

“我已经买了喝的了。”女人回答道。

 

醉鬼坐了下来，敲了敲台面：“来杯啤酒。要最便宜的。”

 

“好嘞。”布雷克说，不情愿地扭过身子去拿酒。

 

 

红头发女人很快喝完了酒。她刚才还在细细品味，这会儿却一口气喝空了杯子。醉鬼又凑了过去：“哎呀，看上去你没得喝啦。”

 

这家伙刚才喝的啤酒好像让他醉得更厉害了。这会儿他站都站不稳，还在向女人搭讪：“要不要我再给你买一杯？”

 

“不要。”女人回答。

 

“确定？再来一杯，说不定你的脾气能好一点。”

 

女人从背朝醉鬼转为面向他。这实在是个错误：醉鬼朝她直凑过去，呼吸喷在她脸上。布雷克厌恶地看着。

 

“滚开。”红发女人警告他。

 

“别这样嘛。”醉鬼锲而不舍。

 

“够了！”布雷克忍无可忍，“这位女士说了请你走开！”

 

红发女人看向布雷克，露出一个微笑：“谢谢你。不过我能对付得了。”

 

“怎么说，美人，要跳个舞吗？”醉鬼道。

 

红发女人给了布雷克最后一个微笑，随即伸出做了精致美甲的手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势反手给了醉鬼一巴掌。

 

那家伙径直飞了出去，砸在两个客人身上。

 

 

一片混战。

 

 

布雷克战战兢兢从吧台底下探出头来。酒吧里一片狼藉，那些穿着商务套装的男男女女不知怎的全都倒在地上，不省人事。这下可玩完儿了。他们会把我们告到破产。布雷克绝望地想。

 

等等，那是······

 

红发女人正温柔地包扎醉鬼胳膊上的上，嘴里数落他：“你个白痴，回去记得再打一次破伤风针。”

 

“哦，当然，我特别喜欢打针，简直等不及了。”醉鬼——他现在的声音听起来非常清醒——答道，“你有没有现金啊，亲爱的？”

 

“我身上没兜。”女人说，露出一个坏笑。

 

“哼，幸亏我穿着裤子，幸亏裤子有兜，幸亏兜里里装了钱包。”

 

“是啊，幸亏你记得穿裤子。”女人打趣。

 

那家伙坏笑起来：“不过你还是更喜欢我不穿裤子，对吧。”

 

女人拍拍他的肩膀：“这调情不怎么样，老兄。”

 

“什么？我不会调情？‘美人，要跳个舞吗’，这调情还不够好？”

 

“你就是个大傻瓜，克林特。”

 

“谢啦。”

 

两人向吧台走来。“抱歉给你添麻烦。”男人说道，他现在看起来一点儿也不醉了，说话时带着些南方口音，“我这儿有，我看看······有1097块。哦，还有3分钱。给，放这儿了。”

 

“不用了······”布雷克小声说。

 

“拿着吧。我们可是把你的酒吧给砸了个稀巴烂啊。”

 

 

他们朝酒吧大门走去。男人低头向女人耳语：“今晚去我家？”

 

女人朝他露出一个笑容，给了他一个热情洋溢的吻，随后像只燕子一样轻快地跑了出去。一辆黑色的摩托车呼啸而去。

 

男人望着她的背影微笑着，把红发女人的唇膏从自己嘴唇上轻轻擦去。


End file.
